Ai in Wonderland
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: Well you can tell what's up in this story just by reading the title, but all I will say is that there is Yaoi and a lot of madness


Chapter 1

Ai in Wonderland

"Yu, when are we gonna go to a new place in the Ocean puzzle, I want  
>to breath fresh air!" Ai whined as the twins were walking through the<br>halls of the submarine Jane, her brother shrugged indicating that he  
>didn't know.<br>Ai sighed in frustration throwing her arms in the air, "This is so not  
>cool, that Pist guy better get us something good or else he's chopped<br>sushi."  
>"That's nice." Yu said sweat dropping at the image in his head, just<br>then the chocobo that had been with him suddenly went crazy, he  
>grabbed Ai by the hair like he always did and ran off.<br>"Get this thing to let go of meeeeee!" Ai yelled before she  
>disappeared, and everything went black.<br>When Ai woke up again, and took in her surroundings, she realised that  
>she was in fact not in a submarine, but in a forest, a very dark one<br>too. The trees were of weird shapes, such as circles, triangles,  
>squares and stars, and the leaves were all red and purple, the trees<br>bared no fruit, the ground was a filled with dried leaves and dead  
>flowers.<br>"Where am I?" Ai wondered looking around once again to find some sort  
>of light to lead her to the right path.<br>"It's quite simple really little girl, you're in Wonderland." Someone  
>purred next to Ai's ear, and it was quite amused with the reaction<br>that had been received by Ai.  
>"Who the hell are you?" Ai asked turning around to the culprit, she<br>blinked a few times as she recognised the person, "Is that you  
>Makenshi?"<br>"Maybe maybe not." The man answered his tail going up and down and  
>his cat ears were now shown clearly.<br>"What do you mean by that, and why are you in shorts and why do you  
>have ears and a tail and why-" Ai was cut off by the man placing his<br>hand over her mouth.  
>"You ask one too many questions child; it makes my sharp teeth rot."<br>The man stated removing his hand from her mouth.  
>"I suppose we could head to the Hatter before THAT beast is let<br>loose." He said looking around.  
>"Um Ma-" Ai began.<br>"It's the Cheshire Cat." The Cheshire Cat interrupted.  
>"But can't I give you a nickname like Neko Chan?" Ai asked.<br>"We'll see with the Hatter." Cheshire said with a shrug, as he took  
>her hand and began to lead Ai somewhere.<br>"So is he like the big boss of this place?" Ai asked.  
>"Oh I wish it were that easy." He rolled his eyes, "That Purple King<br>is the one who runs Wonderland, and he's a real tyrant you see, miss- I  
>never quite got your name, what was it?"<br>"My name is Ai."  
>"Just Ai?"<br>"Oh, my name is Ai Hyakawa."  
>"That's much better, but we must hurry, we're at dark times here Ai,<br>children from outside Wonderland are in danger, the same goes for you."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"His 'Majesty' doesn't want his reign to end."  
>"What do you mean his reign?"<br>"I'll explain it later, we need to hurry up," they began to run  
>through the woods, it seemed to be endless, but it seemed that<br>Cheshire knew which way and corners to go through like he's done this  
>a million times.<br>A bright light was seen at the end of the large woods, it felt warm  
>and reminded Ai of that time when she met the guide Fabula at Fruit,<br>"There!" the Cat man said as they went towards it and fell into a  
>empty tea cup.<br>"God blast it! Couldn't you have landed anywhere else but the tea cup?  
>It's my unbirthday and I did not want some outsider here!" A man's'<br>voice yelled at Ai, she couldn't see his face, but she could see the  
>ridiculous hat he wore.<br>"Oh get over it luv." Cheshire said taking the cup. "I'll tell you  
>later."<br>"Fine." The man huffed, "And for letting that in my cup you'll have to  
>do double time."<br>"Alright, let me just get her the right size and clothes so she won't  
>smell as foul as an outsider." The Cheshire said as he walked away.<br>"I can't wait till I meet her." a young boy's voice chirped.  
>"Soon, all of this will come soon." The Cheshire murmured.<p>

Ai gave up at discovering their identities when she was facing a  
>mushroom bigger than her. She blinked a few times before she asked<br>about it to the Cheshire who was currently a giant compared to her, he  
>simply chuckled and told her to have a small bite of it. Ai went and<br>took a piece of the mushroom and ate it, at first nothing happened or  
>so she thought, after she blinked a few times, "What exactly was<br>supposed to happen to me?" Ai asked.  
>As soon she asked that, Ai felt a sudden growth spurt making her at<br>normal height, when she looked toward Cheshire he was holding a pink  
>dress that had puffed up sleeves and white frills at the ends with a<br>white apron over, beside him were a pair of black shoes and white  
>stockings, he was looking away, Ai didn't know why until she looked<br>down and realised that her clothes were ripped, she snatched the dress  
>and replaced her torn clothes with the new clothes, she removed the<br>hair clips on her hair because she thought it didn't suit her outfit.  
>"Do you have a hair band by any chance?" Ai asked the Cheshire, he<br>nodded and snapped his fingers, a black hair band appeared in his  
>hands and he gave it to her. "Thank you." Ai bowed.<br>"There is no need to bow to me, I'm no noble." Cheshire said leaning  
>his back to the chair.<br>Before Ai could say anything the door was broken down by an incredible  
>force, a man with a ridiculous hat stepped in, when the dust cleared<br>off and his face was shown more clearly it was a guy who looked like  
>Kaze, he was smirking though so it couldn't actually be the apathetic<br>gunner, he wore a black coat with a strange flower in the chest  
>pocket, under it was a white shirt tucked in his earth brown pants, he<br>wore brown boots the same colour of his pants, he even had the same  
>facial tattoos as Kaze. "Honey I'm home!" The Kaze look alike said in<br>a teasing voice wrapping an arm around the Cheshire's waist, "So who's  
>the kid? You didn't get pregnant did you?" he kissed Cheshire's' temple<br>as the latter laughed, Ai stared at them with the eyes of a yaoi  
>fan girl.<br>"I did not, but you'll have to go through the act that she is you're  
>not so mad niece, Ai, no we need to think of something else." the<br>Cheshire said putting his hand on his chin.  
>The Hatter sighed and looked at Ai, "How about Venus?"<br>Cheshire looked up at him and nodded, "Venus is a nice name. So Ai  
>you'll go by the name of Venus, so you won't be killed, ok?" The<br>Cheshire said looking out the window, "They're here." he narrowed his  
>eyes; The Hatter looked outside and glared.<p>

"What are you doing here? Got bored and wished to get mad along with the rest of us?" The Hatter asked from the window, the people there were in purple armour and their bodies' resembled cards, they turned their heads towards the house, one of them went up to it and held out a scroll to the Hatter who walked out of the door and took the scroll, he read through it before shaking his head and began to laugh, "Sorry, there are no new kids from the upper lands, there haven't been since the last one."

The purple card nodded before turning on its heel and led the troops back to base, but one of them stopped and looked at Ai, the Hatter took note of that and shouted "Stay away from my niece and my mate you hear! Make sure to tell that to _his Majesty_ as you people so proudly call him, I think I preferred it when the red queen was still here, she was less trouble and didn't lay a finger on him!"

The purple soldier looked stoically at them before taking his leave and joining the rest, the Cheshire joined him and for the first time since Ai had met him, he was frowning and looked sadly at the Hatter who now looked furious, the Cheshire turned the Hatters' face towards his and kissed him, it was a small peck but a deep and passionate one, the Hatter calmed down and they both walked back inside, Ai just sat there and didn't comment (for once) and simply stared, the Hatter looked at the grandfather clock and sighed.

"C'mon kid it's time for bed." The Hatter said, "You can take the room on the left end of the hallway, the door is pink, there should be bed clothes in the closet."

Ai nodded standing and went to the stairs, "Goodnight." She said before going up to her room.

"Goodnight!" both men said, after ten minutes when they were sure the coast was clear the Hatter cleared his throat and beckoned the Cheshire to come and sit on his lap.

"Now what shall we do luv, my Kumo?" The Hatter asked kissing the Cheshire's neck.

"Kaze... Let's do it in the bedroom... Not here." The Cheshire moaned wrapping his arms around the Hatter's neck.

"Whatever you say my little cloud." The Hatter said.

A lot of moans and cries of pleasure were heard that night but Ai slept like a baby, but a shadowy figure was watching Ai through the window, "Unlimited." The figure whispered before disappearing into the night.

I don't own FFU.


End file.
